


A ascenção dos Drackens

by ShaneWindsor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom! Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneWindsor/pseuds/ShaneWindsor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry entra em uma herança muito inesperada. Ele é uma criatura rara e bela e agora ele deve evitar ser descoberto a todo custo, enquanto escolhe seus parceiros para toda a vida e lidar com a gravidez iminente aos dezesseis anos. O que é um menino que fazer?</p>
<p>Trabalho original de Starlight Mass, eu apenas traduzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ascenção dos Drackens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rise of the Drackens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384548) by [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre). 



> Disclaimer: Essa fanfiction não é minha e sim da maravilhosa Starlight Massacre, eu apenas traduzi com a sua permissão, ela não possui os direitos autorais e nem eu, eu apenas fui permitido traduzir essa maravilhosa historia, uma de minhas favoritas, atualmente a original tem 89 capítulos e ainda está em andamento, duvido que vá acabar em qualquer momento próximo, a historia ainda tem muitas coisas para explorar e se acabar agora eu vou chorar... muito, ela possui muitas outras historias igualmente boas e posso futuramente pedir sua permissão para traduzi-las caso gostem dessa.

\------------------------------ X  
A ascenção dos Drackens.  
-  
Capítulo Um - Bem-vindo à vida Dracken  
-  
Harry Potter acordou nas primeiras horas da manhã em seu décimo sexto aniversário, para então encontrar algumas mudanças muito surpreendentes, inesperados e, francamente chocantes.  
A primeira coisa que sua mente grogue percebeu foi a sua visão. Tudo era tão perfeitamente claro. Ele nunca tinha visto com tanta clareza surpreendente antes, mesmo com seus óculos e agora o pequeno quarto apertado e escuro do número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros era como uma experiência totalmente nova para o jovem bruxo.  
As pequenas partículas de poeira que flutuam pelo ar, os traços individuais de pintura nas paredes do quarto, as partículas de sujeira no tapete, ele poderia ver tudo. Cores, notou que, eram mais vibrantes e havia muito mais para tudo, cada cor, cada forma, cada padrão. Ele nunca sabia que havia tantos tons de branco antes. Sua visão era melhor do que qualquer ser humano poderia esperar conseguir.  
Depois de olhar por vinte minutos para o padrão da grão de madeira feito em sua maltratada e usada, cômoda Harry achou que era melhor ver quais outras mudanças que ele poderia ter ganho, enquanto ele estava dormindo . Esperemos que elas eram tão maravilhosas como a sua nova visão encontrada.  
Depois de verificar para certificar-se os Dursley ainda estavam dormindo, ele foi na ponta dos pés pelo corredor até o banheiro. Ao entrar, ele só podia olhar em choque com o reflexo olhando para ele no espelho. O menino no espelho era de cerca de 1.65cm. Seu rosto não era mais tão redonda. Ele tinha maçãs do rosto salientes, um nariz fino que foi colocado perfeitamente sobre os lábios cheios e carnudos. Seus olhos eram de um verde esmeralda profundo, emoldurados por cílios longos escuros. Seu cabelo era de seda pura, caindo em cascata até o meio de suas costas como uma cachoeira de tinta preta. Seu corpo era esguio e ele ousa dizer, com mais curvas. Sua cintura foi puxado debaixo de sua caixa torácica e os quadris eram maiores e mais arredondados do que tinha sido antes. Ele tinha fortes, pernas longas, e uma bunda empinada. Sua pele era perfeitamente lisa e sem mácula. Não uma sarda ou cicatriz marcada a carne marfim. Ele era lindo.  
Depois tirando a roupa para obter um melhor olhar para si mesmo, Harry olhou mais uma vez para o espelho. Ele mal podia acreditar que o reflexo no espelho era ele. Ele girou ao redor antes de um brilho de algo chamou sua atenção. Ele olhou mais de perto; tentando ver o que foi que lhe chamara a atenção. De repente, ele engasgou em estado de choque parte, parte horror. Escamas!  
Havia pequenas escamas brancas, tão perfeitamente integradas com sua pele pálida que ele mal podia dizer que eles estavam lá. Depois de olhar mais de perto, viu que as escalas estavam por todo seu corpo. Eles começaram na parte superior do pescoço e desceu os ombros e costas.Eles continuaram até sua bunda e suas pernas. Eles brilharam em seu peito e estômago, assim, refletindo a luz do banheiro.  
As escalas não cobriu cada centímetro dele, mas estavam em algum tipo de desenho intrincado. Olhando para o seu rosto, viu que havia escalas lá também, mas eles eram muito menores do que os outros, então eles eram facilmente perdidos ou negligenciados. Eles estavam em sua testa e as maçãs do rosto, que flui sobre a ponte de seu nariz como uma máscara do disfarce. Olhando mais perto Harry também avistou as escalas no queixo e até mesmo sobre suas pálpebras! Ele não podia acreditar, isso tinha que ser algum tipo de sonho estranho.  
‘O que diabos eu sou?’ Perguntou-se em ligeiro pânico. 'Talvez eu seja algum tipo de cobra ou lagarto, talvez um dragão? Eu tenho asas?  
Não mais cedo do que quando ele terminou seu pensamento, ele sentiu uma agonizante dor queimando em suas costas. Ele caiu de joelhos e engasgou tão silenciosamente quanto pôde para que ele não acorde seus parentes quando sentiu um peso estranho sobre seus ombros após uma sensação de rasgar e um líquido quente escorreu pelas costas nuas.  
Olhando com medo para o espelho, ele viu que havia de fato asas brotando de suas costas, eles estavam ligados a ele por fina, mas os ossos salientes e sólidos, que começavam na base do seu pescoço e se juntava com as omoplatas e fundiu-se com o meio de sua caixa torácica para suportar as enormes asas em suas costas. Ele estava sangrando muito e as asas foram cobertas de sangue e uma mucosa como uma membrana.  
As manchas das asas brancas de couro que estavam limpas de sangue foram cobertas nas mesmas escalas brancas como o resto de seu corpo, só que eles eram maiores, mais facilmente visto e tinha sulcos que podem ser sentidos em que as escalas em seu rosto, estava completamente liso ao tato. Harry olhou com admiração para as belas apêndices ele tinha acabado de ganhos. Eram quase tão alta quanto ele. Ele flexionou-os com cuidado, experimentalmente, querendo se acostumar com a sensação deles. Estendeu-os tão grande como eles iriam, lembrando dos aparelhos sanitários e da luminária acima dele. Ele fez uma estimativa de que sua envergadura foi, provavelmente, cerca de 3,35 metros a 3,66 metros.  
"Eu me pergunto se eu posso voar com estes. Seria muito melhor do que voar em uma vassoura. Gostaria de saber se eu posso fazê-los desparecer tão facilmente como eles apareceram."  
As asas imediatamente recuaram em suas costas, com apenas um pensamento e uma leve contração de seus músculos das costas. Felizmente, sem tanta dor quanto fazê-las aparecer causara.  
'É melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto antes que os Dursley acordem. Eu realmente não quero lidar com eles agora. Eu só quero pegar minhas coisas prontas. Harry pensou que ele reparado e caminhou de volta para seu quarto. "Graças a Merlin eu não tenho que passar outra noite nesta casa. Eu não sei por que fui enviado de volta aqui em primeiro lugar. Voldemort se foi agora e os Comensais da Morte estão todos em Azkaban. Bem, a maioria deles, de qualquer maneira, e eu ficaria tão seguro no Caldeirão Furado."  
De volta ao quarto, vestiu mais uma vez em sua roupa muito grande, Harry decidiu fazer uma auto-investigação. Ele queria saber que tipo de criatura que ele havia se tornado. Então, sair todos os seus livros sobre criaturas mágicas Folheou todas até, finalmente, na última e mais grossas dos livros, um que Hagrid lhe dera no ano anterior, como um presente de aniversário, ele encontrou um pequeno trecho que poderia explicar sua criatura herança para ele.  
Drackens. (Ou uma espécie de Dragão).  
Drackens são uma rara raça de criatura mágica. Acredita-se ser quase extinta com o número de população das criaturas caindo significativamente à medida que mais Drackens escolher esconder-se com os humanos para evitar a detecção, fazendo com que a linhagem diluir e eventualmente morrer.  
A queda na população Dracken também pode ser culpa dos Bruxos, que caçam Drackens para seus sangue, órgãos e escalas que são úteis para certas poções, rituais e magias.  
Drackens foram classificados como criaturas escuras desde 1840 pelos Ministérios da Magia, britânico, americano, asiático e europeu e, consequentemente, tem sido considerados perigosos para a sociedade.  
Há rumores de que menos de cem Drackens vivem no mundo inteiro, embora não esteja claro se este número é exato como Drackens tornaram-se hábeis em esconder as suas características definidoras, tornando mais fácil para eles para se misturar com os seres humanos.  
"Interessante, gostaria de saber se há mais Drackens em Hogwarts. Certamente eu não sou o único. Mas, novamente, se há tão poucos... 'Harry sacudiu os pensamentos mórbidos e se voltou para o livro.  
Existem dois tipos de Drackens. O Dracken dominante e o Dracken submissa. Ou o Dracken Alfa e Dracken Beta.  
Dominantes Drackens, ou o Dracken Alfa como algumas culturas têm vindo a chama-los como são noventa e oito por cento dos machos, na maioria das vezes. Houve apenas dois casos registrados e comprovados de uma fêmea dominante Dracken. Dominadores são sempre muito maior e mais cruel do que os seus homólogos submissos. Isso é para proteger a sua submissa e qualquer perigo que possa ter.  
Drackens Dominante são muito possessivos do que eles consideram seu e são muito territoriais, provavelmente devido ao sangue de dragão em suas veias. O Dracken dominante será mais cruel e perigoso quando a sua submissa está no calor, grávida ou se aninhando. Qualquer ameaça à sua submissa ou seu jovem será removido o mais rápido que o dominante é capaz de fazer.  
Dominantes Drackens parecem ser aparentemente frio e cruel. É somente com a sua submissa e seu jovem que eles vão mostrar qualquer ternura. Mas mesmo assim, o lado escuro dos Drackens irá mostrar-se através de um Dracken dominante ainda vai ser difícil, sem saber de sua própria força.  
Um Dracken dominante punirá sua submissa se ele sente que o submisso fez algo de errado, embora ele nunca fará com que sua submissa tenha algum dano permanente, Os Drackens, como os seus homólogos dragões, é uma criatura muito vaidosa e orgulhosa e ter um belo, submisso impecável será uma fonte de grande orgulho para a dominante.  
A contrapartida do dominante é o Dracken submisso, ou Dracken Beta, que são tipicamente do sexo feminino, embora houve vários relatos de Drackens submissos masculinos; nenhum relato foi confirmado como os seus parceiros dominantes esconde-los.  
Drackens Submisso masculinos, como as fêmeas dominantes eles são excepcionalmente raros. Há rumores de que a crença Drackens machos submissos são perfeitamente capazes de transportar e dar a luz a crianças, mas supõe-se que isso só é possível se o Dracken submissos copular com Drackens dominantes, uma vez que foi testado e verificado que copular com um macho humano bloqueia o ciclo natural de reprodução de um submisso Drackens, resultando no Dracken se tornando estéril e incapaz de conceber uma criança. Isso não é a verdade no entanto para o Dracken dominante, que é plenamente capaz de engravidar uma mulher humana, se ele assim o desejar, o macho submisso e a fêmea dominante são anomalias e sem mais uma provas somos incapazes de separar o fato da ficção sobre se machos submissos podem impregnar as mulheres humanas como suas contrapartes, machos dominantes ou se fêmeas dominantes se tornam estéril quando copulam com um ser humano como suas contrapartes fêmeas submissos.  
Embora Drackens submissos são menores do que os seus homólogos dominantes, eles podem ser tão perigoso quanto, se provocados, quase noventa por cento dos homicídios causados por Drackens submissos documentados foram em sua maioria por causa da prole do Dracken ser ameaçada ou prejudicada. A submissa raramente vai matar por seu dominante, exatamente como seus antepassados dragão, o macho dominante é esperado para cuidar de si mesmo e sua família, e é um trabalho dos submissos para proteger os jovens e não do dominante.  
Um submisso irá, em alguns casos, ter mais de um parceiro dominante. Um poderoso Dracken submisso requer mais do que um dominante para engravidá-la assumimos que para a concepção; não está claro o porquê, já que os Drackens são tão poucos que quase todos eles se escondem como medida de precaução.  
Ambos Drackens dominantes e submissos são extremamente duráveis, adaptáveis e notoriamente difíceis de matar. Por causa de sua pele resistente, a maioria dos feitiços não afetará o Dracken e suas escalas são altamente reflexiva, permitindo que apenas feitiços para saltar para a direita fora deles. A única exceção é a maldição da morte, Avada Kedavra.  
Drackens também são relatados para ser alérgico a água salgada, que com a exposição prolongada pode causar a pele de um Dracken para tornar-se irritado e inflamado. Embora a alergia não é mortal, que pode causar danos graves, incluindo; coceira, ardor, furúnculos e em caso de contato com os olhos de um Dracken por qualquer período de tempo prolongado pode causar cegueira.  
As características e funcionalidades de um Dracken incluem:  
Escalas:  
Dominantes Drackens possuem escamas que cobrem cerca de cinquenta a sessenta por cento de seu corpo, excluindo as asas que são cobertos inteiramente com escalas apenas uma polegada de distância um do outro. O dominante terá escalas mais escuras que vão dos tons de preto ao vermelho escuro, azul, verde e roxo etc.  
Submisso Drackens possuem escamas que cobrem cerca de 75-80 por cento de seu corpo. As asas de um Dracken submisso também são inteiramente coberto de escamas uma polegada de distância um do outro, mas o Dracken submisso difere do dominante porque as escalas de um Dracken submisso vai ser unicamente branco e, com o tempo, mudar para refletir a cor (es) de seu(s) dominante (s).  
Asas:  
As asas de um Dracken dominante são grandes e poderosos, muito parecido com o Dracken dominante é o próprio, abrangendo até 7,62 m de comprimento, dependendo da idade, a altura, o quão pesado (e / ou) o poderoso Dracken é. Dominadores irá exibir as suas asas para um parceiro em potencial. Quanto maiores as asas, mais impressionado vai ser o submisso.  
asas de um Dracken submisso não são tão grandes quanto seu homólogo dominante, abrangendo para fora em cerca de 3,96 metros a 4,27 metros. Este é, provavelmente, porque o Dracken submisso é menor e mais leve do que um dominante e também porque o submisso não precisa de suas asas para atrair um parceiro dominante.  
Ambos Drackens dominantes e submissos pode usar suas asas para o vôo e pode viajar por longas distâncias e em grandes alturas, sem a necessidade de parar para descansar ou sem a preocupação de doença de altitude.  
Presas / Garras:  
Drackens Ambos dominantes e submissos têm presas e garras, embora estes será consideravelmente maior no Dracken dominante. As presas e garras são geralmente mantidos bainha até ser necessário matar, caçar ou proteger. Ambos são grandes e mortal, mas as garras de um Dracken submisso são muito ácidas. Este ácido é secretado nas unhas e pode revestir as garras em segundos; o ácido é tão corrosivo apenas alguns furtos pode queimar um buraco de tamanho médio através de um corpo humano.  
Ciclos de Reprodução:  
Submisso Drackens entram no cio várias vezes por ano, mas, apesar disso, acredita-se que há apenas dois períodos de tempo em um único ano em que, um Dracken, podem ser impregnados.  
ciclos de reprodução variam de acordo com cada um submisso, mas o mais comum tempo para um Dracken engravidar é no inverno. O intervalo médio de dias para um Dracken submisso ser no calor é de dez dias em que um Dracken dominante reproduzem seu submisso quase continuamente para garantir o maior número possível de filhos. Nem o dominante nem submisso irá alimentar-se durante esta época do acasalamento contínuo.  
Gravidez:  
O período de gestação de um Dracken submisso é de aproximadamente sete meses, durante este tempo o Dracken dominante será tão severamente protetor de sua submissa que ele raramente vai deixá-la fora de sua vista e ele não vai deixar ninguém perto dela, nem mesmo a família membros, a única excepção a isto é se o Dracken submisso tem mais do que um parceiro dominante, nesse caso, apenas o outro Dracken será permitido perto dela.  
Acredita-se que, a fim de manter a prole saudável e forte crescimento da Dracken dominante terá de compartilhar seus fluidos como sua submissa. Ele vai fazer isso por beijar sua companheira para compartilhar sua saliva, tocando para partilhar o seu suor, ejacular em seu companheiro para dar seu sêmen e alimentando seu sangue para sua companheira e criança  
Os sintomas da gravidez incluem Dracken; Náuseas, irritabilidade, tontura, desejo à carne crua, sensibilidade ao frio e explosões mágicas acidentais. Quando perto de dar à luz a Dracken submisso vai se sentir a necessidade de altos, locais escuros. Uma vez que o submisso acha faz um 'ninho' adequado eles vão ficar lá até depois do nascimento.  
Parto:  
A Dracken submisso vai dar à luz sozinha. O dominante (s) não será permitido entrar no ninho até depois do parto é terminado. A submissa dará à luz entre um e cinco jovens ou "filhotes", como eles foram rotulados pelo Ministério. Uma vez que o nascimento é terminado e a nova mãe amamentou os filhotes, o (s) Pai (s) vai ser autorizado a entrar no ninho. Os filhotes irão mamar por doze semanas antes de se tornar maduro o suficiente para ser desmamados se a mãe assim o desejar.  
Harry fechou o livro, depois de ler a seção várias vezes. Ele engoliu em seco e colocou o livro de lado, com as mãos trêmulas.  
'Eu sou um Dracken submisso. " Ele pensou, desejando que suas mãos para manter ainda quando apertaram continuamente. "Eu vou ter um Dracken dominante como um companheiro; será esperado para eu dar à luz a filhotes Dracken.  
Harry respirou de forma uniforme e profundamente para dissipar o ataque captação de hiperventilação e pânico. Ele tinha ido dormir humano; ele tinha acordado um Dracken submissa. Um Dracken submisso masculino, que foram pensados ser lendas.  
“Está tudo bem, Eu posso lidar com isso”. Não é completamente horrível. ' Ele treinou a si mesmo, tentando não fazer barulho enquanto ele caminhava até a janela para ver o mundo à luz de manhã cedo.  
'Eu acho que eu poderia gostar de ser um Dracken. Claro, eu nunca vou ser capaz de dizer a ninguém o que eu sou. Não há ninguém que eu confio com algo como alterar sua vida como este. Exceto, talvez, Remus. Será que Drackens e lobisomens se dão bem uns com os outros? Ou eles são como lobisomens e vampiros? Eles devem se dar, afinal Remus era amigo de mamãe e papai e eles tinham que ter sido Drackens para ter me feito. Gostaria de saber se alguém sabia sobre eles estarem Drackens. Provavelmente não. Bem, se os meus pais não disse Remus, então talvez eu também não deveria."  
Harry suspirou com a perspectiva de manter este de Remus, o homem que tinha sido sua rocha nos últimos meses após a morte de Sirius.Pensando em Sirius fez Harry se perguntar se seu padrinho tinha conhecido sobre a sua mamãe e papai sendo Drackens. Sirius era seu padrinho pelo amor de Deus! Ele tinha sido o seu melhor amigo do meu pai e da transformação Dracken tinha que ter acontecido quando seus pais eram dezesseis, bem, certamente alguém tão perto de seu pai como Sirius teria notado as mudanças? Isso o fez pensar sobre seus pais se reunindo; eles não tivessem feito isso, até que foram dezessete anos, mas se os genes Dracken saiu aos dezesseis anos, o que aconteceu durante esse ano sabático? Eles tinham sido juntos na escola; Sirius disse que seu pai tinha caído no amor com sua mãe desde o momento em que ele havia posto os olhos em cima dela, então por que demorou um ano para eles ficarem juntos. Ele duvidou que ele nunca iria descobrir.  
Pensando em seus pais, peguei a pensar sobre si mesmo. Ele não gostava de ninguém, ele não havia se apaixonado por alguém à primeira vista, ele ainda não tinha tido tempo para explorar sexualmente nada, muito prática sozinho como ele sabia que seus companheiros de anos tinha. E se o dominante não gostava dele? A seção que tinha lido não tinha dito nada sobre isso, mas ele me explicou por que não podia forçar-se a cobiçar as meninas como Ron e isso provavelmente explica por que ele não babar Fleur no quarto ano como todos os outros garotos.  
'Eu acho que isso explica o por que eu não tenho interesse em mulheres em tudo, eu não estou destinado a ficar com um. Um homem seria capaz de me proteger de qualquer maneira melhor. E se ele é forte e poderoso, ele pode me ajudar a proteger os nossos filhotes. Meu companheiro vai ter que ser forte e bonito. Um companheiro forte vai me dar às crianças mais fortes '.  
O pensamento o fez ronronar profundamente em delírio antes de Harry veio em seu sentido e correu para longe da janela. Onde Diabos essa linha de pensamento vem? Bebês aos dezesseis?! Sua mente tinha de ser brincando com ele.  
'Relaxe. Relaxe e acalme-se. ' Harry acalmou-se, envolvendo os braços em torno de si. 'Este é o seu instinto natural. A população Dracken está diminuindo; seus instintos vão gritar com você, para ter filhotes, para aumentar os números. É melhor você se acostumar com isso. A luta só vai trazer mais dor e eu tive dor o suficiente para durar uma vida. Tente deixar-se ser feliz. Isto poderia vir a ser tudo certo no final, é só esperar e ver."  
Harry suspirou novamente. Ele estava cansado de lutar, ele estava cansado da dor. Ele queria ser feliz. Ele queria um homem forte e poderoso para chamar de seu e ele definitivamente queria ter filhos para amar, proteger e cuidar. Ele tem uma família, uma família de verdade de sua autoria. Crianças a confiar nele, que dependeria dele e amá-lo e ele também tem um companheiro para protegê-lo, para amar e cuidar dele. Ele precisava disso e ele agradeceu a seus pais por ser Drackens para que ele pudesse ter essa chance de felicidade.  
Harry se afastou da janela e colocou o livro de volta em seu tronco antes que ele se sentou na cama. Não podia deixar que ninguém, mas seu companheiro de vê-lo em sua verdadeira forma; ele teria que praticar a controlar sua aparência.  
Primeiro ele tirou a camisa novamente e quis suas asas para aparecer. O processo foi menos doloroso desta vez, mas as asas ainda estavam acompanhadas de sangue e Harry teve tempo para limpar as asas e para acariciar suas escamas, ele tremeu e deixar ir, apenas tocando suas asas era mil vezes mais prazeroso do que acariciando ele mesmo nas poucas vezes em que ele havia se masturbado.  
Calmo e decidido não tocar suas asas novamente assim, Harry se concentrou em obter suas garras e presas a aparecer. Demorou um pouco mais de concentração e força de vontade para levá-los tanto para vir ao mesmo tempo, mas eles fizeram. Suas garras eram um centímetro de comprimento e nítida. Ele se perguntou o quanto ele poderia produzir ácido, mas nenhuma quantidade de querer fez o ácido vir, Harry argumentou que ele deve estar em perigo antes do ácido foi escondida. Correndo suas garras levemente sobre sua colcha, cortou-a em fitas, suas garras poderia rasgar a carne como uma faca quente na manteiga.  
Suas presas eram igualmente nítida, embora não tão longo como suas garras, que descansava confortavelmente em seu lábio inferior, sem perfuração quando sua boca estava fechada.  
Próxima Harry se concentrou em desejando-os. Primeiro seus dentes e suas garras, então as belas asas brancas, então, finalmente, ele usou toda sua concentração para esconder suas escalas de longe; este teve a reação inesperada de seu cabelo retrocedendo em seu couro cabeludo, até que foi seu esfregão sujo habitual. Uma vez que era sobre Harry olhou-se no reflexo da janela, tudo era exatamente o mesmo que era quando ele tinha ido dormir na noite anterior.  
A única coisa que Harry não se concentrar em remover era sua nova visão, ele tinha ficou cego há tantos anos que agora ele tinha a liberdade de não usar óculos, ele não ia. Se alguém perguntasse, ele diria a eles que ele tinha começado a cirurgia do olho do laser durante o verão, mas ele duvidava que alguém iria notar, muito menos comentar sobre isso, ninguém jamais viu mais que uma cicatriz de qualquer maneira. Nem mesmo Rony ou Hermione aparentemente.  
Ele não tinha palavra de ninguém todo o verão ele tinha sido aqui em número de quatro. Não que ele realmente estava esperando qualquer, não depois de sua briga com Ron durante o último mandato de escola. Hermione, não querendo pôr em risco o seu novo relacionamento, com a ruiva, não tinha feito contato com Harry também. Ele tinha certeza de que iria superar sua idiotice, eventualmente, mas ele não tinha tanta certeza de que ele estaria disposto a perdoá-los neste momento. Hermione talvez, porque esta foi a primeira vez que ela virou as costas para ele, mas Ron? Como ele poderia ficar amigo de alguém que tinha provado que ele iria virar suas costas para ele uma e outra vez?  
\-------------------------------------------------- ------- X  
Ele havia sido levado para o Largo Grimmauld, o único lugar Harry nunca quis ver de novo. As memórias e a dor era tão aguda que ele descobriu que não tinha apetite para a comida da Sra. Weasley, que fez sua preocupação e confusão sobre o ainda mais, e ele descobriu que não conseguia dormir à noite, embora possa ter sido o fato que ele ainda estava dividindo um quarto com Rony, que não tinha falado uma palavra com ele durante todo o verão e não tinha sequer olhou para ele passado alguns olhares fulminantes e zombarias.  
Harry manteve principalmente a si mesmo como Ron e Hermione sussurrou e beijou nos cantos das salas para Largo Grimmauld.  
Ele ouviu os adultos se preocupar sobre ele, alguns menos do que comentários educados que ele estava perturbado e desequilibrado após a morte de Sirius, alguns dizendo que ele nunca tinha sido bem da cabeça, para começar, que ele estava sendo anti-social, mal-humorado e mal-humorado. Ele sempre sorri quando Remus e os Weasley mais velhos defendeu ferozmente e muitas vezes violentamente, como um membro da Ordem havia fugido de casa com uma panela sobre a cabeça depois de provocar muito a Sra. Weasley.  
Ele assegurou a todos que estava bem, e realmente ele era. Ele não muito como estar no Largo Grimmauld novamente, ele estava preocupado com todos que encontrava sendo Drackens dominantes, ele teve pesadelos sobre ficar grávida como um macho e ele às vezes tinha um pouco de pânico sobre tornar-se uma criatura, mas ele estava realmente bem , sentiu-se liberado, livre, Harry supôs que eram as asas ligadas a suas costas, ele adorava voar, o maravilhoso, liberando sensação do vento através de seu cabelo, para saber que podia-se e voar para longe, sempre que ele queria, ele relaxou ele, aliviou a tensão em seus ombros, o acalmou, mas ninguém acreditou nele.  
Ginny ficou próxima dele e assim como Fred e George, fazendo-o rir e sorrir e espreitar fora de seu escudo um pouco, o que aliviou um pouco de os adultos preocupações sobre ele enquanto observava-o jogar uma partida de pique e pega com Ginny em torno da cozinha, passando por baixo da mesa, tecendo em torno de cadeiras e derrubando as pessoas. Fred e George juntou-se e até mesmo Charlie esqueci que ele era um adulto como ele foi pego por Fred, que era mais de um tapa cabeça. Embora Charlie só fez para Fred, então Harry argumentou que talvez ele não estava realmente jogando, mas tentando assassinar seu irmão. O jogo só foi terminado quando o jantar estava pronto e Harry comeu minimamente, mas, não obstante, mais do que ele tinha tido até agora no Largo Grimmauld que fez a Sra. Weasley mais feliz.  
agosto foi realmente tranquila como Harry encontrou-se com a lição de casa, ele não tinha sido capaz de fazer com os Dursley, com a ajuda de Remus e Bill, jogou jogos bobos com Ginny e ajudou Fred e George com as suas criações loja piada evitando Ron e Hermione como a peste, várias vezes Hermione tinha feito para vir e falar com ele, mas Ron ou recapturava seu interesse ou Harry saiu correndo antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca. Ele não queria falar com eles.  
Quando a manhã de setembro chegou, primeiramente em torno de Harry estava sentado na cozinha esperando para que todos pudessem estar prontos para que eles então pudessem ir para Hogwarts. Ele havia estado empacotando por dias já que ele não tinha visto o ponto em esvaziar seu tronco apenas para embalá-lo de volta até algumas semanas mais tarde.  
"Como está se sentindo Harry?" Remus perguntou-lhe em voz baixa enquanto se sentava com ele na cozinha ouvindo a manada de elefantes cobrando subir e descer as escadas, Walburga Preto gritando com toda sua força sobre sangues-ruins e traidores.  
"Tudo bem. Um pouco animado, mas nada como eu era quando eu era mais jovem." Harry respondeu calmamente.  
Remus olhou para ele estranhamente. "Você parece ter chegado ao mesmo tempo mais infantil e mais maduro neste verão. Você jogou os jogos infantis com Ginny para impedi-la de ficar entediada, mas você parece ter se tornado um adulto antes de seu tempo."  
Harry sorriu e olhou para Remus, sua única figura paterna sobrevivente. Várias vezes ao longo do mês ele queria dizer Remus sobre a sua herança Dracken, mas cada vez que ele engarrafado fora. O que ele deveria dizer? Se Remus reagiu mal e falasse para todo mundo e ele se tornou um fora da lei? Ele não podia correr o risco.  
"HARRY! REMUS! Precisamos ir!" Sra. Weasley gritou do corredor.  
Harry levantou-se e abraçou Remus com força, não que ele fez o mínimo de diferença para o lobisomem, que o segurou.  
"Vamos filhote, você tem certeza que está tudo pronto para ir?"  
Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Tudo é embalado, tenho meus novos livros e material escolar e eu fiz chequei duas vezes, eu arrumei minhas meias e cuecas, vamos. Eu não posso esperar para sair daqui."  
Remus olhou para ele com tristeza, sabendo o que ele queria dizer; era difícil para ele estar aqui também, onde tinha boas lembranças de um Sirius adulto antes ele tinha sido levado mais uma vez de sua vida. Ele tinha ficado principalmente para Harry, em menor medida, para dizer adeus ao seu velho amigo, porque ele não tinha tido a chance de, antes de morrer.  
" Hedwig está em seu caminho para Hogwarts?" Ele perguntou como ele viu Harry acarretando em torno de uma gaiola coruja vazio.  
"Sim, eu deixá-la ir ontem, para que ela estaria lá esperando por mim."  
"Tudo bem então, vamos indo antes de Molly grita de novo."  
Harry sorriu quando ele reivindicou mais um abraço antes de ir para o corredor com um afobado Sra. Weasley e uma trupe de pessoas e troncos.  
"Como é que vamos chegar à plataforma?" Ele perguntou curioso.  
"Carros do Ministério novamente." Sr. Weasley disse a ele quando ele pegou a pergunta de Harry.  
Harry suspirou, mas entrou no carro que não tinha Ron e Hermione nele como ele chegou ao meio-fio e os carros verdes escuras na estrada, mesmo que ele acabasse no carro "adulto", pelo menos, isso significava que ele tinha um pouco mais de tempo com Remus.  
\-------------------------------- X  
Cinco horas mais tarde encontrou um Harry com sono e com muita fome tomando um assento à mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal. Sentou-se no final, não tendo nenhum desejo de sentar-se perto de seus amigos. Ex-amigos, lembrou-se amargamente. Ele tem alguns olhares curiosos de seus colegas de classe, mas os ignorou. Não era de seu negócio de qualquer maneira.  
A sala ficou em silêncio quando a professora McGonagall trouxe o Chapéu Seletor. O chapéu velho esfarrapado cantado sua canção habitual das casas, mas também deu uma mensagem enigmática alegremente sobre as casas rivais logo sendo unidos. Os novos primeiros anos foram classificados em suas casas, o último aluno, um pequeno menino loiro, sentou-se à mesa da Corvinal e, finalmente, depois de o diretor tinha feito seus anúncios de costume, eles eram livres para comer.  
Harry teve que ter muito cuidado Não empilhar o prato apenas com carne, como no passado ele tinha comido principalmente frutas e legumes devido a sua dieta quase inexistente na casa dos Dursley, ele descobriu que frutas e legumes tinha forrado o estômago melhor do que carne e parou as dores da fome por mais tempo, mas ultimamente ele tinha sido o desejo da carne cada vez mais, desde o seu aniversário e herança subsequente, na verdade, deve ter sido parte de ser um Dracken.  
A mais sangrenta a carne melhor, na sua opinião, por isso ele colocou um grande pedaço de azul bife em seu prato junto com seus legumes e batatas fritas. Uma ou duas vezes Harry se pegou pensando em como delicioso que gosto de encontrar algo novo para cravar os dentes. O pensamento o fez estremecer e ele não estava com nojo.  
Enquanto ele estava a ponto de tomar uma mordida de seu bife ele de repente estava ciente de um par de olhos perfurar ele. Discretamente olhando em volta para a fonte que encontrou ninguém até que ele olhou para a mesa principal. Era Snape. Os olhos negros do professor de Poções deu nele. Harry não conseguia discernir o que aquele olhar era nem o que ele tinha feito para ganhar-se um olhar.  
Harry encontrou os olhos do homem por um momento antes de ele rapidamente abaixou-os, seus novos instintos encontrados dizendo-lhe que sem um companheiro dominante para protegê-lo era insensato comprar uma briga com alguém que poderia prejudicá-lo. Olhando com cuidado para o homem debaixo de seus cílios, viu os olhos de Snape estreitas em suspeita.  
Harry desviou o olhar do homem e manteve a cabeça baixa para o resto do jantar. Ele não podia deixar ninguém, muito menos Snape, descobrir sobre seu segredo.  
Uma fragrância delicada alcançou seu nariz e de repente seu corpo começou a tremer e vibrou, como se suas escamas estavam tentando fazer uma aparição indesejada. Ele empurrou o sentimento de volta impiedosamente. Ele não podia dar ao luxo de deixá-los aparecer, não agora, não na frente de todo o corpo discente. Ele só significaria um desastre para ele.  
Sobremesa tinha ido e vindo e o diretor mandou os filhos para a cama. Harry esperou até o salão esvaziou um pouco antes de ir até a torre da Grifinória. Uma vez que ele entrou em seu quarto do dormitório ele ignorou Ron, disse boa noite para Seamus, Dean e Neville, antes que ele puxou fechou cortinas da cama e tirou suas roupas e subiu na cama. Apesar de estar preocupado que Snape iria descobrir sobre seu segredo, ele adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.  
\-------------------------- X  
Foram duas semanas de prazo e que leve cheiro estava deixando louco! Era constantemente ao seu redor como se Hogwarts era o único a fazer isso. Ele estava dirigindo-o para a beira da destruição e ele tinha as batalhas por hora com ele mesmo para forçar seu lado Dracken baixo. Ninguém percebeu, claro, mas Harry contou isso como uma bênção, a última coisa que ele precisava agora era uma nova rodada de artigos de jornais sobre o quão louco e instável que ele estava.  
Snape também foi vê-lo implacavelmente. O homem era absolutamente inabalável. Não importa o quanto Harry tentou agir invisível ou desviar sua atenção para outra coisa aqueles olhos estavam sempre lá, observando. Snape pensou que ele estava tramando algo desagradável e até Harry deixou de ser tão agitado e nervoso, ele era improvável para parar, mas Harry estava tão preocupado que Snape iria descobrir que ele era um Dracken que não podia controlá-lo, ele precisava um dominante, ele não poderia enfrentar Snape por conta própria, não agora que ele tinha entrado em uma herança submisso, não quando ele estava se concentrando muito em garantir suas escamas e asas não aparecem apenas com um dia de aula para todo mundo ver.  
\-------------------------- X  
Era noite de Halloween e Harry não tinha interesse em participar da festa. Ao contrário, ele estava tirando o máximo partido do todo mundo estar na festa para deixar sua Dracken lado de fora pela primeira vez em dois meses.  
Ele estava no meio da floresta proibida, a lua, embora não completo era brilhante esta noite e iluminou o caminho para o jovem Dracken como ele teceu seu caminho através da vegetação rasteira. Não que ele precisava da luz, como um Dracken ele tinha excelente visão noturna, mas a lua estava tão grande e bonita esta noite, Harry estava feliz por que estava ali.  
Depois de caminhar de forma constante por mais de 30 minutos, Harry deduziu que ele era suficientemente longe a escola e chamou o seu Dracken apresenta para a frente. Fazia tanto tempo desde que ele tinha sido capaz de, finalmente, e agora ele poderia fazer para que ele sentiu a felicidade instantânea de deixar ir. Seu cabelo, suas escamas, as asas, as suas garras e seus dentes todos fizeram a sua aparição. As escamas brancas que cobriam suas asas e cresceram em manchas no rosto, pescoço e mãos brilhavam palidamente ao luar. Foi um espetáculo bonito de se ver, não que alguém estava lá para apreciá-lo.  
Agora que o alívio líquido de deixar sua aparência Dracken fora haviam diminuído, havia algo mais que ele estava querendo cuidar para os últimos três meses, carne crua de degustação.  
Abrindo os novos sentidos aprimorados ampla ele escutou por um movimento específico. Ele podia ouvir os esquilos em seus ninhos, corujas caçam para os seus pequenos-almoços, os coelhos mordiscando em trevos, ratos correndo ao longo da vegetação rasteira e, em seguida, ele ouviu o que ele estava ouvindo, casco cai no chão de folhas.  
Cerca de trinta metros à frente dele quatro veados. Em um instante Harry estava fora, correndo com a velocidade da luz e antes de mais nada registrado que ele tinha afundado suas presas na veia jugular de uma pequena corça. Ele não era forte o suficiente para ir para um fanfarrão;ele deixaria que a sua companheira dominante.  
Os três veados restantes tinham fugido, pulando para dentro da floresta. O cervo Harry capturou chutou em um esforço para libertar-se e ele rapidamente cortou seu pescoço com suas garras, silenciá-lo para o bem.  
O gosto de sangue era inebriante e Harry mal conseguia manter-se de gemer em voz alta. Usando suas garras e presas ele arrancou pedaços de carne ainda quente e comeram. Foi a coisa mais deliciosa que ele já tinha comido e ele não conseguia o suficiente. Ele agachou-se e cavou na, arrancando a pele com suas presas e garras para chegar à carne macia por baixo.  
meio caminho através de sua refeição Harry parou. Ele inclinou a cabeça, ele, ouvindo, ignorando os filetes de sangue escorrendo de seu pescoço do queixo. Havia algo lá fora. Sua cabeça se à esquerda e ele rosnou ameaçadoramente.  
O grunhido que respondeu era um profundo, terra retumbante grunhido que ele balançou a seu núcleo. Harry se encolheu. A figura que saiu de trás do grupo de árvores foi um Dracken dominante. A primeira coisa que notei foi Harry asas que parecia medir 6 metros e eles facilmente ofuscado seu próprio, que ele puxou mais apertado ao casulo próprio.  
A próxima coisa que Harry notou no homem foi que ele era alto, aproximadamente 1.90 cm e foi muito musculoso para um corpo tão esbelto; ele não estava usando uma camisa. Escalas feitas em obsidiana sem fundo e um profundo ametista escuro estavam espalhados sobre a pele bronzeada nua do homem. Seu cabelo era tão negro como suas escamas e foi cortado em camadas que apenas tapou os ouvidos. Seu rosto era suave e forte, angular e exótica aparência. Seus olhos índigo inclinados eram frios e duros, mas cheio de luxúria enquanto devoravam tanto da pele de Harry quanto podiam, demorando-se em seu rosto e, especialmente, seu pescoço.  
Este homem pegou o fôlego dos pulmões de Harry, levou o oxigênio do muito ar ao seu redor e, como Harry tomou uma respiração profunda, estremecendo, o Dracken frente dele fez o seu movimento.  
\------------------------------- X

**Author's Note:**

> NT: Como eu disse no disclaimer, a historia não é minha e sim da Starlight, nem eu e nem ela possuímos Harry potter, mas ela é dona de todos os Oc’s, obviamente haverá erros, e obviamente eu cortei algumas coisas que não faziam sentido quando traduzidas e para ficar mais fácil já que nos não usamos as medidas que ela usou originalmente eu converti para metros, espero que tenham gostado da historia como eu gostei e amei da primeira vez que eu li.  
> Traduzido no dia 22/05/2014


End file.
